Bartholomew Gales
Bartholomew Gales (2000-2019) was a male mutant and a NoHead Recruit. He was the son of Brooklyn Gales. Initially, Mr. Stupid NoHead controlled him through fear before training Bartholomew to harness his anger and other base emotions. Despite his loyalty, Barty felt himself being drawn to the light. His worst fear of betrayal and his crush on Annabeth Black were both things he was able to conceal. After he saw a vision of himself turning against Mr. Stupid NoHead, the latter commissioned Annabeth to train Bartholomew in mind resistance in an effort to prevent further problems. Unfortunately, both of them struggled to cooperate, but the lessons ended of their own accord after Barty rebounded Annabeth's attack. It is implied that he no longer liked Annabeth after this. Like most of the other NoHead Recruits, Bartholomew returned to the Emergency NoHead Base . After joining the Ninth Guard, Gales met his end during the Battle of the Eastern Field. Gales continued his alliance with Cassidy after defeating the Rattvisa Gang whilst serving Annabeth Black exclusively. Gales held frequent arguments with her new servant, the Lord of the North until, in a fit of rage, the Lord of the North killed Gales via Death beam. Biography Early life Bartholomew was born in 2000 to Brooklyn Gales. He had once had an affair with a female teenager, under a blanket. However, it is unknown if this happened in his room, or that of his girlfriend. Between the wars The Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead was recruiting NoHeads to join him in his quest for domination. As such, he endeavored to teach the ways of the Darkness to Bartholomew Gales, who willingly joined him and became one of the NoHead Recruits. Initially, Mr. Stupid NoHead controlled him through fear before training Gales to harness his anger and other base emotions. Despite his loyalty, Barty continually felt himself being drawn to the light. Bartholomew also had a crush on the unofficial leader of the NoHead Recruits, Annabeth Black, though he was able to conceal this. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was willing to tell Mean King that he felt like she "doesn't even know I exist." His worst fear was that Mr. Stupid NoHead would betray and murder him. Lessons with Annabeth Black However, Bartholomew Gales took on some much more pressing worries that night. He saw a vision in which he found Mr. Stupid NoHead being immolated by his holding a log, and upon waking up, he felt almost as if he wanted to betray the NoHeads in real life. Realizing what could happen if the link grew more powerful, Mr. Stupid NoHead commissioned Annabeth Black to train Bartholomew in mind resistance in an effort to prevent further problems. Unfortunately, Bartholomew did not enjoy having his mind peered into and did not focus on using mind resistance, having indeed been extremely curious about his conflict himself. At one point, Annabeth learned about Barty's feelings for her, as well as the time of his sexual affair. The visions also exposed Bartholomew's worst nightmare. Bartholomew shouted at Annabeth to stop, insisting those memories were private. Black, however, only called him "just as weak as Zach himself." Bartholomew quickly caused Annabeth's following mind probe to rebound. He was able to witness an equally private memory of Annabeth being bullied and harassed by Zach Kellerman. Upon returning to reality, Black became furious and refused to give him any more mind resistance lessons, something that Bartholomew was not particularly concerned about and something he did not inform anyone of, with the exception of Sean. Sean explained that Annabeth was under a lot of stress, and also revealed that she was younger than he thought she was (he thought she was in her thirties; she was only nineteen). It is implied that he no longer liked Annabeth Black after this. Nevertheless, on 21 August, he apologized to Black and took her to see a solar eclipse occurring that day. Second NoHead War Operation: Purge Like most of the other NoHead Recruits, Bartholomew was aware the Police Grand Army would be dealt with soon. Around an hour later, Rotta Hecks told him that he needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Barty accepted, and told the General that he knew of the two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police, that had been captured by Black's robot soldiers. Indeed, he had come to truly care for her. He then took off for the Emergency NoHead Base. When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at the Emergency NoHead Base, Barty landed in the base in an aircraft he shared with Sean, Qamar, and Kenzie Walters. Inside, he was surprised to find several chambers where he could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. Eventually, he overheard Sean telling Black he feared Mr. Stupid NoHead had betrayed them, and tried to back up Sean's argument when Annabeth protested. Just then, Mr. Stupid NoHead called for them in the central chamber. With a grin, Annabeth told Sean and Barty they should reconsider, and then the two joined everyone else, who were regrouping in the chamber. Finally, Bartholomew joined them. Mr. Stupid NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Search for the Chosen One In 2020, during the height of the Second NoHead War, Bartholomew Gales was brought together with the rest of the NoHead Recruits after Mr. Stupid NoHead learned that Baby Intelligence was abroad seeking out three scrolls that could bring about his fall from power. Together, they sought to find Baby Intelligence and thwart his mission at all costs. They stopped to rest at an outcrop, and just as they were preparing to leave again Sean pointed out a boulder he suspected the S.M.S.B. was hiding under. Black disagreed. The group headed for a nearby city, continuing their search elsewhere and in vain. After Baby Strength was abducted, Annabeth Black ordered Bartholomew Gales to deliver her letter to him. Traveling to New York from Tsala, Gales feigned a bank robbery to rouse Baby Intelligence to action, returning to Tsala soon enough to avoid seeing Baby Intelligence in the flesh. Gales began serving Hell Burnbottom following Mr. Stupid NoHead's downfall. Battle of the Golden Gates As the robotic hordes moved steadily closer to the gate, Gales and Cassidy revealed themselves and began erecting a field for robots to scale the walls. Yet in spite of their efforts, the Advance Offense managed to keep the robots from getting a foothold on the gate. Battle of the Western Field Sometime later, Hell Burnbottom was killed during the Battle of Yellowstone, and Black took up the mantle of NoHead Grandmaster. She made a deal with the evil Lord of the North. During the Battle of the Western Field, he was a part of the Ninth Guard along with his friend Cassidy. When the Ninth Guard arrived, they were intercepted by the Rattvisa Gang, who were accompanied by Baby Intelligence. Running past the latter, he killed Rattvisa B by pinning him onto a rock and killing him with an application of telekinesis (possibly telekinetic crush). Rattvisa D grabbed his arm. Gales punched his face, grabbed him by the back of his neck and pinned him to the ground. He was intercepted by Dean Rattvisa, who had identified him as the instigator of the attack and assailed him, shooting his sword arm and disintegrating it, at the cost of his bashing her forearm hard enough to bruise it. When the gang fled after the battle, Gales chose to continue his allegiance with Cassidy. However, Cassidy was killed at the hands of S.M.S.B. member Lindsay Kellerman in retaliation for murdering Crodela player Indiana Shaffer. Apparently disheartened by this, Gales sought out Annabeth Black along with the Lord of the North, the two arrived together. Death ]] When Baby Intelligence arrived to challenge the Lord of the North, thinking it would lead him to Annabeth Black, who was nearby, Bartholomew Gales began arguing aggressively with the Lord of the North, calling his failure to kill the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster and stand his ground confronted by Anthony Ruth embarrassing and demanding that he speak to Black with respect and not leave out anything that transpired on the Western Field. The Lord of the North however had insisted that Baby Intelligence's survival was a minor setback, furiously noting that Gales was acting hypocritical. Refusing to allow the Lord of the North to speak to Black in such a manner, Gales shouted at him to silence himself; to which the Lord of the North then grew impatient with him and chose instead to kill Gales mid-sentence, felling him with a Death beam. As Gales' corpse dropped onto the ground, the Lord of the North told Black Baby Intelligence was on him and he could try again. Physical description Bartholomew Gales was a tall, thin man with brown eyes and untidy black hair that slanted down at the back. He had a slightly elongated nose. Several days before his death, Dean Rattvisa blasted his sword arm to a pile of dust, and he had it stitched up by the time he confronted the Lord of the North. Personality and traits Bartholomew Gales loved Annabeth Black first and foremost, showing her incredible loyalty before and after she became the NoHead Grandmaster. He feared for her safety and would do anything he possibly could to serve and please Black. Nevertheless, Gales appeared to be very conflicted, as he constantly felt he "didn't have the guts to spend my life surrounded by villainy." Indeed, he constantly felt a pull to the Light, though he ultimately remained loyal to the NoHeads. He also seemed to have respect for those who he owed it, more or less enforced, as he never disobeyed Mr. Stupid NoHead. He was also one to let bygones be bygones, as he had come to forgive Annabeth Black just two months after the end of their heated arguments during their lessons and continuing to love her and worry about her, which further goes to show just how loyal he was. Gales was very sharp-tongued and pompous and had a tendency to participate in conversations that did not involve him. He also showed absolutely no fear in the presence of the dreaded Lord of the North, a sense of bravery that proved itself to be foolishness. The hot-headed Lord of the North largely ignored Gales' presence and angrily ranted at Annabeth Black himself, causing Gales to become increasingly angry and blustery until he finally lost his temper and screamed in fury at the Lord of the North, resulting in his own immediate demise. His greatest fear had always been Mr. Stupid NoHead betraying and murdering him. Powers and abilities Possessing a wavering connection to the Light and Darkness and being a focal point between the two, Bartholomew Gales' full power is not known. He is not actually seen performing very much mutantry, instead using the strength in his arms to tackle opponents and pin them down before promptly beating them to death. It is unclear if his inability to perform Mind resistance is due to a lack of willpower or an ability to keep his emotions under control. Relationships Annabeth Black , his crush and for whom he showed great loyalty.]] Bartholomew is extremely loyal to Annabeth Black. While serving the NoHeads, Bartholomew had a crush on her. However, he was able to conceal this. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was willing to tell Mean King that he felt like she "doesn't even know I exist." On the other hand, Annabeth seemed to regard him coolly. During the brief period in which she gave private mind resistance lessons, Annabeth relished in forcing Barty to relive his worst memories. At one point, Annabeth learned about Barty's feelings for her, as well as the time he had sex. The visions also exposed Bartholomew's worst nightmare. Bartholomew shouted at Annabeth to stop, insisting those memories were private. Annabeth, however, only called him "just as weak as Zach himself", which she probably believed to be true. It is implied that he no longer liked Annabeth after their lessons came to a sudden end. He was much more understanding of her, however, after Sean explained the reasons for her behavior. This not only caused him to get over it within two months' time but also admire and like her. By the time the Second NoHead War broke out, he had come to truly care for her. He seemed concerned when Annabeth's robots captured two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police. When Annabeth became the NoHead Grandmaster, Bartholomew's loyalty to her became even stronger, he would do anything to serve and please his new mistress, to the point of becoming intensely angry with anyone who perceivably disrespected his crush. The hot-headed Lord of the North largely ignored Bartholomew's presence and angrily ranted at Annabeth himself, causing Bartholomew to become increasingly angry and blustery until he finally lost his temper and screamed in fury at the Lord of the North, resulting in his own immediate demise. It is unknown quite how Annabeth reacted to watching Bartholomew's death. Mr. Stupid NoHead ]] Bartholomew seemed to have a mixed relationship with his Master. His worst fear was that Mr. Stupid NoHead would betray and murder him. Mean King ]] Mean King was the one member of the Order for which Bartholomew was willing to confide in his feelings for Annabeth, so they probably had a good relationship. NoHead Recruits , a cooperative working ally.]] Bartholomew seemed to have a good relationship with several of the NoHead Recruits. Cassidy Bartholomew worked effectively with ten-year-old Cassidy when they headed the Ninth Guard, the two of them proved to be cooperative allies. Sean Barty and Sean seemed to get along quite well. Bartholomew trusted Sean not to judge him for the reason their lessons ended, and thereby confided in him what he didn't confide in anyone else. Sean told him why he should forgive Annabeth and show her love, rather than letting their lack of communication turn them against each other. Their views of each other were probably heavily influenced by the fact that Sean used to have a crush on Annabeth and it is safe to assume that Barty still did. Rebecca Bartholomew Gales befriended Rebecca when she became a NoHead Recruit, or at least, she was nice to him. In 2017, Gales informed her of his lessons in Mind resistance, despite Annabeth forbidding him from telling anyone the truth, indicating the two probably trust each other. However, he never mentioned the end of their lessons, probably out of embarrassment. Lord of the North Bartholomew had several quarrels with the Lord of the North, who had made a contract with Annabeth Black. Like very few others, Gales showed absolutely no fear of the evil mutant, which ultimately led to his death. Etymology The name "Bartholomew" originates from Βαρθολομαιος (Bartholomaios), which was the Greek form of an Aramaic name meaning "son of TALMAI". In the New Testament Bartholomew is the byname of an apostle also known as Nathaniel. Due to the popularity of this saint the name became common in England during the Middle Ages.http://www.behindthename.com/name/bartholomew Behind the scenes When D. Isaac Thomas was in fourth grade, he owned a named Bartholomew, whose personality and name inspired Gales.YouTube Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2000 births Category:2020 deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Anti-villains Category:Battle of the Eastern Field fatalities Category:Dark mutants Category:Deaths by Death beam Category:Educated in 2006 Category:Gales family Category:Killed by the Lord of the North Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Recruits Category:Ninth Guard members Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Murder victims